Impact Wrestling World Tag Team Championship
NWA World Tag Team Titles.jpg|NWA Tag 2004 to 2007 TNA World Tag Team Championhip.jpg|2007 - 2017 GFW_Impact_Tag_Team.png|GFW Variant 2017 to 2018 Impact_Tag_2018.png|2018 Version Impact Tag Title 2020.jpg|2020 Version The Impact Wrestling World Tag Team Championship (formally known as the TNA World Tag Team Championship) is a world tag team championship owned by the Impact Wrestling promotion. It is primarily contested within Impacts='s tag team division. It was created and debuted on May 14, 2007 at the taping of TNA's primary television program, TNA Impact!. It was officially introduced worldwide on the May 17, 2007 edition of TNA's online podcast TNA Today. NWA World Tag Team Championship Total Nonstop Action Wrestling formed in May 2002. Later that same year, TNA were granted control over the NWA World Heavyweight Championship and NWA World Tag Team Championship by the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) governing body, subsequently becoming an official NWA territory as NWA–TNA. On June 19, 2002, NWA–TNA held its first show: a weekly pay-per-view (PPV) event. TNA crowned the first TNA–era NWA World Tag Team Champions at their third weekly PPV event on July 3, 2002, when the team of A.J. Styles and Jerry Lynn defeated The Rainbow Express (Bruce Lane and Lenny Lane) in a tournament final to win the championship Creation of the TNA Titles The NWA World Heavyweight and World Tag Team Championships were contested for in TNA until the morning of May 13, 2007. On that day, NWA's Executive Director Robert Trobich announced that the NWA were ending their five–year agreement with TNA, which had allowed them full control over both titles. Trobich went on to state that effective that morning, then-NWA World Heavyweight Champion Christian Cage and the Team 3D pairing of Brother Devon and Brother Ray, then-NWA World Tag Team Champions, were stripped of their respective championships. The motivation behind these actions was that Cage refused to defend the NWA World Heavyweight Championship against wrestlers from NWA territories. That same day, TNA were scheduled to produce their Sacrifice PPV event, in which both Cage and Team 3D were to defend their respective championships. On the card, Cage was scheduled to defend the NWA World Heavyweight Championship against Kurt Angle and Sting in a Three-Way match. Team 3D were set to defend the NWA World Tag Team Championship against the team of Scott Steiner and Tomko and the team made up of Hernandez and Homicide, who were known as The Latin American Xchange (LAX), in another Three Way match. That night before each contest, the on-screen graphic used to refer to the champions and their respective championships, credited both Cage and Team 3D as still being NWA Champions. However, the ring announcers for the encounters proclaimed the matches as being strictly for the "World Heavyweight Championship" or the "World Tag Team Championship". Team 3D defeated Steiner and Tomko and LAX in the first Three Way championship bout to retain the "World Tag Team Championship". In the second Three Way championship encounter, Kurt Angle defeated Cage and Sting to win the "World Heavyweight Championship". On May 17, 2007, Jeremy Borash and TNA's primary authority figure at the time, Jim Cornette, unveiled the TNA World Tag Team Championship belt on that day's edition of TNA's online podcast TNA Today and awarded it to Team 3D; in the process making them the first official champions. TNA still recognize NWA Title holders in TNA as TNA Championships making the TNA exclusive part of the NWA lineage defacto TNA Title lineage. Championship Lineage TV Airdates used where appropriate NWA World Tag Team Championship Vacated - June 28, 2002 - The Shanes vacate the titles per request of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, who gets full control over the titles. * A.J. Styles and Jerry Lynn: July 3, 2002 - TNA Weekly PPV #3 Vacated - August 14, 2002 * America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm): September 18, 2002 - TNA Weekly PPV #12 * The Disciples of The New Church (Brian Lee and Slash): November 13, 2002 - TNA Weekly PPV #21 * America's Most Wanted 2: January 8, 2003 - TNA Weekly PPV #27 * Triple X (Christopher Daniels, Low Ki and Elix Skipper): January 22, 2003 - TNA Weekly PPV #29 Vacated - February 5, 2003 * Triple X 2: March 12, 2003 - TNA Weekly PPV #36 * Jerry Lynn (2) and The Amazing Red: April 16, 2003 - TNA Weekly PPV #41 * Triple X 3 May 7, 2003 - TNA Weekly PPV #44 * America's Most Wanted 3: June 25, 2003 - TNA Weekly PPV #51 * Simon Diamond and Johnny Swinger: August 27, 2003 - TNA Weekly PPV #60 * 3Live Kru (B.G. James, Ron Killings and Konnan): November 26, 2003 - TNA Weekly PPV #72 * The Red Shirt Security (Kevin Northcutt and Joe Legend) * January 28, 2004 7 Nashville, TN Weekly PPV #79 * A.J. Styles and Abyss: February 4, 2004 - TNA Weekly PPV #80 Vacated - March 3, 2004 * Kid Kash and Dallas: March 31, 2004 - TNA Weekly PPV #88 * D'Lo Brown and El Gran Apolo: April 14, 2004 - TNA Weekly PPV #90 * Kid Kash and Dallas 2: April 21, 2004 - TNA Weekly PPV #91 * America's Most Wanted 4: June 4, 2004 - TNA Impact * The Naturals (Chase Stevens and Andy Douglas): July 7, 2004 - TNA Weekly PPV #102 * Chris Harris and Elix Skipper: September 8, 2004 - TNA Weekly PPV #111 * Christopher Daniels and James Storm: September 24, 2004 - TNA Impact * Team Canada (Bobby Roode and Eric Young): October 15, 2004 - TNA Impact * 3Live Kru 2: November 7, 2004 - TNA Victory Road 2004 * Team Canada 2: December 5, 2004 - TNA Turning Point 2004 * America's Most Wanted 5: January 16, 2005 - TNA Final Resolution 2005 * The Naturals 2: April 26, 2005 - TNA Impact Vacated - October 5, 2005 * The Naturals 3: October 8, 2005 - NWA 57th Anniversary Show * America's Most Wanted 6: October 22, 2005 - TNA Impact * A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels: June 18, 2006 - TNA Slammiversary 2006 * The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez): August 24, 2006 - TNA Impact * A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels 2: September 24, 2006 - TNA No Surrender 2006 * The Latin American Xchange 2: October 22, 2006 - TNA Bound for Glory 2006 * Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon): April 15, 2007 - TNA Lockdown 2007 Vacated - May 13, 2007 - Team 3D is stripped of the titles when NWA and TNA sever their business relationship. NWA regains control of the titles while TNA creates the new TNA World Tag Team Championship. TNA World Tag Team Championship * Team 3D: May 17, 2007 - TNA Today Podcast * Samoa Joe: July 15, 2007 - TNA Victory Road 2007 * Kurt Angle and Sting: August 12, 2007 / August 30, 2007 - TNA Hard Justice 2007 / TNA Impact * Team Pacman (Adam Jones and Ron Killings): September 9, 2007 - TNA No Surrender 2007 * Christian's Coalition (A.J. Styles and Tomko): October 14, 2007 - TNA Bound for Glory 2007 * Kaz and Eric Young/Super Eric: April 17, 2008 - TNA Impact Vacated — April 17, 2008 * The Latin American Xchange (Hernandez and Homicide): May 11, 2008 - TNA Sacrifice 2008 * Beer Money, Inc. (James Storm and Robert Roode): August 10, 2008 - TNA Hard Justice 2008 * Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed: January 8, 2009 - TNA Impact * Beer Money, Inc. 2" January 11, 2009 - TNA Genesis 2009 * Team 3D 2: April 19, 2009 - TNA Lockdown 2009 * Beer Money, Inc. 3: June 21, 2009 - TNA Slammiversary 2009 * The Main Event Mafia (Booker T and Scott Steiner): July 19, 2009 - TNA Victory Road 2009 * The British Invasion/World Elite (Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams): October 18, 2009 - TNA Bound for Glory 2009 * Hernandez and Matt Morgan - January 17, 2010 - TNA Genesis 2009 * The Band (Eric Young, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall): May 4, 2010 - TNA Impact Vacated — June 17, 2010 * The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin): July 11, 2010 - TNA Victory Road 2010 * Beer Money 4: January 9, 2011 - TNA Genesis 2011 * Mexican America (Anarquia and Hernandez): August 18, 2011 - Impact Wrestling * Crimson and Matt Morgan: November 17, 2011 - Impact Wrestling * Magnus and Samoa Joe: February 12, 2012 - TNA Against All Odds 2012 * Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian): May 13, 2012 - TNA Sacrifice 2012 * A.J. Styles and Kurt Angle: June 10, 2012 - TNA Slammiversary 2012 * Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian) 2: June 28, Impact Wrestling * Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez: October 14, 2012 - TNA Bound for Glory 2012 * Bobby Roode and Austin Aries: February 7, 2013 - Impact Wrestling * Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez 2: April 11, 2013 - Impact Wrestling * Gunner and James Storm: June 2, 2013 - TNA Slammiversary 2013 * The BroMans (Robbie E and Jessie Godderz): October 20, 2013 - TNA Bound for Glory 2013 * The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards): February 23, 2014 - Live Event * The BroMans 2: March 2, 2014 - Kaisen: Outbreak * The Wolves 2: April 27, 2014 - TNA Sacrifice 2014 * The Revolution (Abyss and James Storm): November 12, 2014 - Impact Wrestling * The Wolves 3: March 6, 2015 - Impact Wrestling Vacated — May 1, 2015 * The Hardys (Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy): May 1, 2015 - Impact Wrestling Vacated - May 8 2015 * The Wolves 4: July 1, 2015 - Impact Wrestling * Beer Money Inc (Bobby Roode and James Storm) 5: March 8 2016 - Impact Wrestling * Decay (Abyss and Crazzy Steve): April 26, 2016 - Impact Wrestling * House of Hardy (Brother Nero and Broken Matt) 2: October 2 2016 - TNA Bound For Glory 2016 Vacated - March 1 2007 - The Hardys refused to resign with TNA Impact Wrestling Tag Team Championship * The Latin American Xchange (Ortiz and Santana) - March 30 2017 - Impact Wrestling * Ohio Versus Everything (Dave Crist and Jake Crist): September 28, 2017 - GFW Impact!: Victory Road 2017 * The Latin American Xchange (Santana and Ortiz) 2 - January 4, 2018 - Impact Wrestling * Eli Drake and Scott Steiner - April 22, 2018 - Impact Wrestling Redemption 2018: Drake cashed in his Feast or Fired tag team title opportunity * Z & E (Andrew Everett and DJ Z) - May 17, 2018 - Impact Wrestling * The Latin American Xchange (Ortiz and Santana) 3 - June 21 2018 - Impact Wrestling * The Lucha Bros. (Fenix and Pentagon Jr.) - February 8, 2019 - Impact Wrestling * The Latin American Xchange (Ortiz and Santana) 4 - April 28 2019 - Impact Wrestling Rebellion 2019 * The North (Ethan Page and Josh Alexander) - July 5, 2019 - Impact Wrestling Bash at the Brewery See Also Total Nonstop Action / Impact Wrestling, TNA Championship History, NWA Championships, NWA World Tag Team Championship